Forbidden Love
by Taylor McBurnie
Summary: A story I wrote on wattpad and decided to bring over here since I never see this couple. The paring is Alaude x Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Giotto was walking down the hallway of the Vongola mansion when he felt his hyper intuition go off. As he continued down the hallway his intuition was becoming more and more of a pain, he decides to stop walking to his destination and stand still for awhile to see if that would help the headache that was forming. Nothing seemed to work and Giotto finally understood why his intuition was going haywire, for some unknown reason a teenage boy landed right in front of him out of no where. The teenager had the same hairstyle as he did but instead of blonde hair the teenager had brown hair, instead of blue eyes the boy had brown eyes. Giotto looked at the boy for a few minutes and noted that the teenager seemed highly confused and frightened, so Giotto did the one thing he thought would help which was trying to ask the boy who he was by kneeling in front of him. That seemed to only confuse him some note which after listening to the boy he found out why, he was Japanese not Italian so of course he would be confused when talked to in a language he couldn't understand. Finally speaking Japanese Giotto asked the boy who he was and where he came from. "My name is Tsunayoshi but just call me Tsuna and I am from Japan and I have no clue where I am or how I got here." The boy named Tsuna finally speaks which Giotto seemed very fond of the teenagers very gentle and sweet sounding voice. "Right now you are in the Vongola Italy base which is also my home and the home to a few of my friends and guardians." Giotto explains to Tsuna which gets him and even more confused and frightened stare. "Ummm this might sound like a dumb question but what year is it and what is your name?" Tsuja asks Giotto. "It is year (I have no clue when Giotto was boss) and my name is Giotto but most people call me Primo." Giotto responds to the young male. "Ah dam seems like Lambo's bazooka messed up again I wonder who he let fix it this time... Probably that idiotic man again... Well I wonder when I can head back to my own timeline. Wait wait Primo, Giotto, oh dam I am 400 years into the past what am I going to do, how am I oppose to explain this to people who don't even have internet or t.v yet, never mind owning a time machine in the form of a bazooka!" Tsuna says as he is rambling on completely forgetting that Giotto is standing right in front of him listening to every word the male is saying. "So you come from 400 years into the future and what is this about a time machine bazooka? Can you please stop mumbling and explain what is going on and who you really are? Since I find it highly weird that you look like a younger version of me just with different hair and eye color." Giotto says in his boss voice which makes Tsuna look up at him in amazment and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am sorry Giotto but I am not sure if I am even allowed to tell you what you wish to know. I would have to ask Tablot if it would affect my timeline before I tell you anything." Tsuna explains to Giotto as calmly as he could hoping that Giotto will understand. Giotto looks at Tsuna trying to read him to see if he is lying in anyway and it seems he isn't so Giotto decides that he will send someone to go get Tablot to see if Tsuna is able to explain who he truely is. "I will send one of my guardians to go pick up Tablot, it will take about two hours, so until then I will have you stay in a guest room and do not leave that room unless I call for you, do you understand?" Giotto says to Tsuna who is getting slightly afraid and is wondering what Giotto would do if he is unable to explain what's going on.

~Time Skip~

Tablot finally shows up to the Vongola mansion and gives Tsuna permission to explain what's going on but whispers into his ear to leave out the fact that they are related. "Okay since I allowed to speak about where I cane from without it affecting the future I can finally tell you what you wish to know. My name is Tsunayoshi I am from Japan 400 years in the future, my lightning guardian has this bazooka that his family engineers created called the 10 year bazooka but one of my men decided they were going to improve it and well it messed up and I got caught in the explosion and got sent to your timeline. I am Vongola Decimo so I am not your enemy if that is what you were worried about." Tsuna explains to Giotto who looks like his head is about to explode from all this information. Giotto starts to pace around his office thinking about everything he was just told, then it clicks to him, Tsuna still hasn't explained why he looks like a teenage version of himself. "That explains a few things I wanted to know but there is one thing you left out, why do you look like me and why does it feel like I have known you for quite some time?" Tsuna starts to fiddle with his thumbs since he is not suppose to answer that question since it could change the future. "Ummm I am sorry Giotto but those questions I am unable to explain to you since it could change my timeline. And honestly I would like to be born and have things stay how they are, let's just say I hope my guardians don't show up since then you would have even more questions that I won't be able to answer since I am not the only one who looks like the first generation." Giotto stands there puzzled about what was just said to him, he finally has it click in his mind. "So you and some of your guardians must be descendents of is then, I am your grandfather in the future? Oh my do I feel old right now, how old are you right now anyways you seem a bit young to be the Don of a family but then again I became boss at 14." Tsuna is shocked that Giotto was able to put the puzzle together and starts flipping out since Giotto wasn't suppose to know they are related. "Tablot is this going to affect my timeline? I myself didn't tell him he guessed it on his own, oh and Giotto I am currently 16, I was being tutored to become Decimo at 14." Tablot explains that everything should be fine since it didn't come from his own mouth and tells Giotto that he is Tsuna's great great great grandfather which makes Giotto cringe and at all the greats.


	3. chapter 3

After Giotto finally got over the fact that he is old to Tsuna he decides that for the time that he is stuck in the past that he will be known as his younger brother. Giotto calls for his guardians to come to his office so he came explain what's going on and who Tsuna is. "This is Tsuna and he is my descendent from 400 years into the future. Some things have happened which caused him to be sent back in time and no one knows when he will be able to get back to hisbowb timeline. So if anyone asks he is my younger brother that is visiting from Japan. Also he can't speak Italian so its a good thing I got you all to learn Japanese." Giotto finishes his explanation and all the first generation guardians stare at Tsuna which makes him uncomfortable so he grabs onto Giotto's sleave and looks up at him and everyone in the room gasps and goes awwe. Giotto looks down at Tsuna who happened to be a whole head shorter than him and pats him in the head and says everything is fine they are just noticing how similar we look. Alaude the first generation cloud just continues to stare at Tsuna which causes him to blush since he looks similar to Hibari and even he doesn't look at him this hard or long. "Ummm Alaude is there something on your mind? You keep staring at me and its a little uncomfortable." Tsuna says to the first cloud. Alaude says nothing and just walks away which causes Tsuna to swear a little bit thinking he did something wrong to the French man. "Giotto is he mad at me for something? Since he seems to have the same personality as my cloud and when he does that it usually means I did something wrong or he is just mad for no reason." Tsuna asks Giotto who is just laughing. "No Tsuna he just likes small things and well you are shorter than us by quite a bit so he is trying to figure out how to interact with you." Tsuna nods his head but he still feels like it was something more than just thinking. As the day goes on Tsuna has run into Alaude a few times which he finds weird since Giotto says he usually stays in his room or his own office.


	4. Chapter 4

With Alaudw acting unusually, Tsuna is becoming more uncomfortable being inside the mansion. Tsuna decides to suck it up and confront the man who reminds him of his crushbfrom his timeline. "Alaude is there something I can help you with? It seems you must be unusually busy if your always running around the mansion since Giotto said you usually stay in your room or office." Tsuna says calmly hoping that Alaude will say something this time instead of just walking away like he usually does. "Hn no not really that busy just bored, melon head seems to be stalking you so I decided since you are Giotto's relative that I should watch out and see if he tried anything." Tsuna just looks down and closes his eyes trying to sense if anyone is lurking around. "Ah your right, Deamon stop hiding O already know where you are. I don't like being followed in secret." Tsuna snaps at the first generation mist. Deamon uncovetd his mist and laughs his creepy laugh, "Well young Vongola boss from the future it seems you have a strong intuition just like Giotto. I wonder which one of you are stronger." Deamon says as creepily as he can. Tsuna who is getting annoyed with the mist glares at him like he has a death wish. "You know Deamon I know more about you than you would like anyone to know about and I don't know how many times I kicked your creepy add in the future since you seem to stick around to much. Oh the problems you caused me and my friends. Would you like a demistration on my power? I would love to beat you in flesh rather than just a sport for once." Tsuna says quite darkly with his bangs covering his eyes so Deamon can't see his expression. "Oh you know what I think I will ask Giotto if I could use you ad a sparing partner since I am sure my tutor would love it if I came back stronger once again. That dam hitman only thinks of one thing." Tsuna mumblds loudly since be wants Deamon to get a little afriad. Deamon just laughs nervously and is thinking what in the future could he have done to pisd off the boy so much. Tsuna walks away to go find Giotto when Deamon grabs onto the young boys arm and turns him around. "Now now, no need for that I am not sure what I did to cause you to hate me so much but I just wanted to know if you were fit enough to be a bods at such a young age." Tsuna pulls out of his grip which causes the cloud to chuckle which is rare. "I passed the sussession test from you all and same with my guardians, I am the boss even if I didn't want to be in the first place, but better me being the boss than Xanxus since well at least Vongola isn't a blood bath mafia abymore. So Deamon back off from me, I will always dislike you, you remind me so much of my mist which is annoying. But I still care and love my guardians but you are an exception. Your notbpart of my family and out of all the first generation your the only one that has tried to harm me and my family." Tsuna says as harshly as he could and finallybwas able to walk away. But before he does he grabs Alaude by the hand and takes him with him to the garden to calm down, for some unknown reason he feels calm with the first cloud so he wants to be around him even if it is slightly uncomfortable since he looks like Hibari. "Sorry Alaude for dragging you with me I know you dislike that sort of thing but I needed someone I felt calm around with me." Tsuna explains in a panic since the cloud hates crowding and being pulled around.


	5. Chapter 5

Alaude looks down at Tsuna who is fidgiting after he said sorry for dragging him around. Alaude really doesn't know what to say to the teenager since he honestly didn't mind it since he wanted to keep an eye out for him anyways even though it seems he doesn't need to. So Alaude does the one thing that is highly out if character for him and pats Tsuna's head for reasurence. Tsuna looks up and blushes which causes a smirk to come across Alaude's face. Deciding he liked seeing the boy blush he leans down and gives him a peck on the forehead and walks away which causes the poor brunette boy to go completely red to the clouds own amusement. Tsuna starts to head back to Giotto since he has questions himself that he wants answers for, specially about Alaude. "Giotto what the hell is going on inside of Alaude's mind. He is acting completely different than you said he does. Following me around, patting my head, and lastly kissing me... I wouldn't be so shocked and confused about this all, if only he didn't look almost identical to Hibari just different eyes and hair color. I swear Hibari has to be Alaude's decendent, but I wouldn't know since he barely speaks to anyone and only likes being around me when I am fighting someone so he can jump in afterwords and get a spar with me." Tsuna rambles on about Hibati which Giotto is looking at the buy and trying to figure out a word that works perfectly for how Tsuna is looking and sounding. "Tsuna you seem like a love sick girl when you talk about this Hibari fellow. And I think you might be falling for Alaude also." Tsuna looksat Giotto with the most shocked face yet. "I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Hibari!" Tsuna spits out with a red face. Tsuna turns and leacds Giotto office while mumbling that Giotto is so noisy and has to good of an intuition and that he is going to go lock himself up in the guest room where no one can bother him and where he won't have to run into Alaude anymore. "I don't love Alaude, no that cannot happen and I don't care what Giotto says I am not in love with anyone, nope not at all, I am just slightly more consuse around Alaude since he looks like Hibari, no not even that I'm not bothered by anyone, I am not falling for anyone!" Tsuna says to himself while heading to his room but failed to notice Alaude was right in front of him the entire time. Alaude thinks of the most perfect plan to get Tsuna to openly admit his feelings for him since he thinks it would be nice to spend time with him while he is stuck in the past. So Alaide quietly walks behind Tsuna and follows him into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

While Tsuna is to busy to notice that Alaude has entered his room with him he starts to undress as he walks to the washroom to take a relaxing bath to get his mind off of the two guys that keep popping up. Alaude chuckles quietly so the boy doesn't notice him as he is watching the young man undress, that is when he notices a few deep scars on Tsuna's body, a big deep big X mark on his back and a few random scars on his sides and shoulders. Alaude wonders where Tsuna got those and is slightly enraged at whoever placed those scars on the sweet boys soft looking skin. Alaude watches as Tsuna goes into the washroom and shuts the door behind him. So he slowly and quietly goes into Tsuna's bed and lays down. As soon as Tsuna is done with his bath he dries himself off and puts on the clothes that Giotto has lent to him which are big on his small body. Tsuna gets into his bed completely unknowing that Alaude is there and passes out. Alaude who is shocked that the boy hasn't noticed him yet moves over to the sleeping boy and wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer to his chest. Tsuna snuggles into the new warmth and breaths a content sigh. Alaude looks down at the boy and smiles at how adorable he is being towards him, as he let's Tsuna sleep since it seems he tired himself out he strokes his hair and hums gently to help Tsuna have a pleasant sleep. In Tsuna's dream he is dreaming that Alaude is beside him cuddling with him and being very gentle and unknowing that this isn't actually a dream. As Tsuna 'dreams' he keeps his eyes closed and lifts his face closer to Alaude and kisses the man on the lips and says "I love you, goodnight Alaude." And then he lays right back into his chest and passes out for real this time. Alaude blushes and snuggles closer to Tsuna and falls asleep beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

Once morning hits Tsuna wakes up and notices that someone is right next to him. Tsuna looks to his side and sees a very peaceful sleeping Alaude beside him. Tsuna rubs his eyes thinking that he might be imagining it but no, Alaude is really sleeping beside him with a cute and peaceful look on his face. As Tsuna tries to leave the bed without waking up the cloud guardian he fails and Alaude wakes up and pulls Tsuna back down into his chest. "Where are you going my love it's only five in the morning no need to wake up yet." Alaude says half asleep. "Umm Alaude why are you sleeping in my be and why did you call me yours? Sorry but I am highly confused." Tsuna says to Alaude trying not to offend him or anything. "Well you told me last night that you loved me so that makes you mine doesn't it?" Alaude says with a demanding voice which causes Tsuna to blush at the fact that he he accidently must have accidently confessed something in his sleep. "Oh well umm I guess that kinda makes me yours but when did I confess, like I know I did in a dream but I never... Oh dear god I wasn't dreaming... Oh umm I hope you don't mind the fact that another guy kinda fell for you." Tsuna says in a rant since he is highly embarrassed. "I have been calling you mine, I think that says I don't mind dating another guy, plus your cute enough for it to not matter it just sucks that your going to leave me eventually." Alaude says in an almost depressed tone in the end. Tsuna looks into his eyes and can tell he means everything he just said which causes Tsuna to blush but becomes a bit sad at the same time since he will have to go back to his own timeline eventually which would mean leaving behind Alaude who isn't even alive in his own timeline, the only one close to him is Hibari who is probably his descendent but Tsuna doesn't think it's fair to try to get Hibari to like him just so he can be in a relationship with someone who looks like Alaude. Then he thinks about it for a few minutes, didn't he originally love Hibari? So why does he think it shouldn't matter anymore? Did he fall for Alaude that much that his old crush won't be enough to make him happy anymore? Will he end up sad and alone after he returns? All of this thinking and sadness causes Tsuna to tear up and a few tears roll down his face shocking Alaude who is wondering why his boyfriend is crying and all depressed. "Tsuna what's wrong? Is it the fact that you have to leave me one day or is something else bothering you? I won't mind having to listen to your problems just stop crying, I don't know how to handle crying people that well." Alaude says trying his best to calm down Tsuna who is having a panic attack, but nothing seems to be working so he pulls Tsuna into his arms and gentle hugs him hoping that will help. With nothing working at all he asks Tsuna to stay in his room as he goes to go get Giotto since it seems he will be the only one to calm him down. "Giotto go calm him down I have tried everything I could think of. He is having a panic attack and his flames are going to burst soon if he doesn't mellow out." Alaude demanded quickly to Giotto who is shocked when he burst threw his bedroom door. "Wait what is going on and why is Tsuna having a panic attack? Did you do or say something to freak him out? I figured you would be soft on the boy so what's going on?" Giotto asks as he is walking towards Tsuna's temporary room. "Well we were sleeping together since I got him to confess to me and then he woke up I told him to come back to bed and to stay with me for as long as he could since he will be leaving me eventually and he started crying and then he went into a panic attack." Alaude explains to Giotto who is shaking his head at how careless his cloud can be at times. "Alaude he is freaking out because he doesn't want to leave but knows he has to or else it would affect his timeline and his own cloud won't be born which would probably end up with him not becoming the tenth boss and that would leadntp him never meeting you or any of his friends."


	8. Chapter 8

After Giotto explains why Tsuna would be freaking out Alaude looks down feeling ashamed for his careless words. He understands that Tsuna had to leave him one day but he didn't think about how hard it's going to be for the young boy. No one should have to shoulder the burden of leaving a loved one just so the future won't change. As they approach Tsuna's room Alaude looks at Giotto to see if he will be able to handle what he is about to feel since even he felt pusher back against the shear force of Tsuna's flames. Giotto walks into Tsuna's room and looks at the poor boy who is shaking roughly because of how upset he is. Giotto calmly walks over to Tsuna and activates his own Sky flames to see if that would help calm down the poor shaken boy. After a few minutes of Giotto using his flames on Tsuna he calms down enough to start talking. "Tsuna can you tell me why you are so upset? Is it about leaving Alaude so your timeline doesn't change? Are you worried he is going to start hating you is that what you are scared of? Because if so there is nothing to worry about, his feelings for you won't change just because of that, he understands what you have to do even if both of you may not want that.' Giotto explains to Tsuna who is listening to everything his great grandfather says. "But Giotto I don't want to leave him and he shouldn't have to deal with having a lover who isn't even from his timeline. Why did I have to fall in love with him, why couldn't I just settle die having a one sided love on Hibari. Why am I so stupid and useless." Tsuna screamed out loud enough for the whole mansion to hear. Alaude slams threw the door and scoups Tsuna into his arms and hugs him tightly. "Don't ever question your love for me or my love for you, yes it is going to sick and hurt when you have to leave but that is a pain we will both have. It is something I thought about before accepting your accidental confession. I wouldn't have stayed beside you if I didn't think we wouldn't be able to handle it. And if you happen to fall in love again after you leave then its not the end of the world. Honestly I pray that you do find a new love in your own timelim so your not alone. Me I will try and find someone that won't annoy me, so please let's just make this a happy time whole we still have it." Alaude says to Tsuna which calms him down enough to return the huh and he gently places a kiss on Alaude's cheek thanking him. Tsuna then turns around and gives Giotto a hug and thanks him for using his flames to calm him down.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks have passed by and Tsuna is still stuck 400 years into the past. He is thankful that he gets to be with Alaide bit he is getting worried about his famgila and family. He isn't sure how long its been in his timeline that he has been gone for. While Alaude is busy with some work Tsuna goes out to the garden for a relaxing walk when his intuition starts to go haywire. The next thing that happens is all the tenth generation Vongola members end up being thrown into the past since they wanted to try and help Tsuna get back. Reborn, Muroko, Hibari, Hayato, Lambo, Rhyohi, and Yamamoto all pop into the garden where Tsuna was taking a nap. Tsuna wakes up to the noise and chuckles nervously when he sees everyone. He wonders how he is going to explain this to Giotto and then but he remembered that he told Giotto and Alaude about his family. Giotto walks into the garden to see what all the noise was about and turns to find Tsuna getting mauled by teenage versions of his family and a random guy he hasn't seen before. Giotto clears his throat to get everyone's attention and becomes slightly annoyed when almost everyone ignores him. "Hey guys stop ignoring Giotto we are in his timeline and technically he is the boss right now." Tsuna says to his guardians who just huff and nod in agreement. "Well Giotto this is my famgila, they look similar to some of yours huh? Just like I said. I wonder how Alaude is going to feel when he sees his look alike. Oh dear god I hope he doesn't start a fight, Hibari no fighting Alaude I don't care if you dislike being ordered around but you are not to touch him got that?" Tsuna mumbles and demands Hibari who just turns and walks away from the crowed since he is getting annoyed. Alaude shows up and sews the crowed and grunts in disapproval but sees that Tsuna is in the middle of it all speaking to a few of them and trying to calm a few of them down. Alaude walks up to Tsuna and hugs him from behind which causes his guardians to flip out and Tsuna has to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode to get then to back off and calm down. Staying in HDWM Tsuna decides to speak. "Well some of you are not going to like what I have to announce but it is not up to you anyways so yeah, me and Alaude started going out over a month ago which we both understand that I won't be staying in his timeline, which I assume you guys found a way to bring me back or else you wouldn't be here leaving the mansion unprotected and leaving all that paperwork behind right?" He questions them which they look at each other with unease. "Hn Omnivore we did find a way yo bring you back or else I wouldn't be with this group, all of us have to light up our flames and put them into this box that Spanner created. Also I dislike your boy toy he looks to much like me and that's creepy." Hibari says which makes Tsuna highly upset since he did like Hibari in the past which now he knows that would never have happened. "Well like I said I don't care if anyone dislikes it, he made me comfortable heteband cared for me bit o guess now I have to leave and go back to my time." Tsuna says sounding more depressed than ever. He turns around within Alaude's arms and hugs him tightly before lifting his head up to give the man a final kiss goodbye. "I will always love you and I will forever miss you Alaude, I wish I didn't have to go back and just stay here with you but that is impossible, it will be like we agreed on. You will find someone else to love and I will attempt the same. We will try to live our lives normally." Tsuna says as tears fall down his face which makes his guardians feel very bad that they have to separate their boss from the one he loves. Alaude leans down and gives Tsuna a very passionate farewell kiss before turning around to head back into the mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

With Alaude inside and only Giotto left to say his farewells to Tsuna walks over to Giotto and gives him a final hug goodbye before thanking him for all he has done for him. Tsuna turns to his friends and they all light up their rings and put their flames into the box. A bright light shines and the tenth generation is wrapped around by the light waving goodbye. As the light fades Tsuna is back in his own timeline and falls to the ground and cries. His family and friends look at him with pity and guilt since they had to pull him away from his lover Reborn picks Tsuna up and walks him to his room. During the walk Tsuna ends up falling asleep in Reborn's arms so he ended up having to put Tsuna down into his bed. Hibari followed behind to see how Tsuna was doing and felt kinda bad about what he said while they were in the past. It wasn't that he thought that guys dating was creepy, it was the fact that he liked Tsuna and didn't like seeing him hug and kiss a man that looked almost exactly like him when he was standing there. Hibari was the one who missed Tsuna the most out of the group and was the most distracted when he wasn't around. He felt that this was his fault since he wasn't there to protect Tsuna from the malfunctioning bazooka. Hibari turned to Reborn and said he would stay beside Tsuna while he slept and watch over him. Reborn just gave him one of his 'I know what's going on' look which pissed Hibari off but let it go when Reborn turned around and left the room. While Tsuna was sleeping he was having a horrible nightmare where Alaude got married, had kids, and completely forgot about him and when he went back in time to visit him he got ignored and acted like he wasn't there. Tsuna was moaning in pain and thrashing around on his bed which caused Hibari to become very concerned about his crush and tried to wake him up from his nightmare but nothing was working so he called Yamamoto to come use his flame to calm the boy down. After 15 minutes Tsuba stopped crying and was breathing normally again which made everyone sigh in content. Hibari was getting tired but didn't want to leave Tsuna alone so he crawled into his bed and fell asleep holding onto him. When he woke up Tsuna was still sleeping which made him slightly worried since its been over 15 hours since he fell asleep. Hibari started shaking Tsuna to wake him up and even slapped his cheeks but nothing was waking the young Vongola up. Freaking out he called for Rhoyhi and Reborn to come check up on Tsuna. When they got there they used their flames to see what was wrong, they just frowned and shook their heads. Tsuna was in a coma from the depression and shock of having to leave Alaude and no one knew how to wake him up.


	11. Lemon Chapter

Tsuna was laying on the couch in Alaude's office waiting for him to complete the paper work that was sent for him to do. Being highly bored he starts fidgeting around on the couch which is distracting Alaude from his job. Tsuna decides that he wants Alaude's attention after seeing that he was just about done with his work so he starts stripping and goes behind Alaude and hugs him. "Hey are you done with those yet? I want you to bring me to your room." Tsuna whispers into Alaude's ear and gently nibbles on it causing Alaude to moan slightly. "Tsuna you don't want to continue what your attempting to do, trust me I won't hold back and I doubt that your body would be able to handle it." Alaude says in a husky turned on voice which turns Tsuna on even more. Tsuna slips his hand down to Alaudes crotch and rubs it teasingly which annoys the cloud. Alaude stands up and throws Tsuna onto the couch and starts kissing his neck trying to find a sweet spot. After a few seconds Alaude finds the spot he wants and starts sucking on it roughly leaving behind a rather large hickey. Alaude starts to kiss down Tsuna's neck and down his chest reaching his nipples. Alaude bring one of his hands up to play with one while he sucks on the other which makes Tsuna moan in delight. Alaude uses his other hand to start jerking Tsuna off which makes him pant and moan even more, which he is enjoying hearing. Tsuna having enough of being the only one being touched takes his hand and gently stokes Alaude's hard on causing him to moan. Alaude takes his hand away from Tsuna's memeber and starts to prepare his hole to take in his member which makes Tsuna squeek with the new feeling. Alaude stops playing with Tsuna's nipples and brings his head down to Tsuna's member and starts sucking on it making Tsuna moan out in pleasure. After preparing his hole enough to take in his member he aligned his member near Tsuna's hole and kisses him asking for permission to enter him. Tsuna nodes and Alaude rams into Tsuna not waiting for another second to become one with him. Tsuna makes a little yelp in pain as this is his first time having sex so he isn't used to having someone just enter him that quickly which gets Alaude to slow down and wait for Tsuna to get used to the feeling of being entered. After a few minutes Tsuna kisses Alaude telling him he can continue and Alaude starts pumping in and out of him and grabs onto his member and starts stroking it to help bring Tsuna more pleasure. Tsuna is moaning out in complete ecstasy which makes Alaude smile and pump into him some more. After a few minutes Tsuna is getting close to finishing and Alaude is hitting his sweat spot which is making Tsuna clench with pleasure and intisipation of cumming. Tsuna lifts his head and pulls Alaude's head closer to him and whispers in his ear "Alaude I am close I want to cum together." After feeling how tight Tsuna has gotten Alaude is close to finishing also so he nods in agreement and starts to go faster slamming into the young boy hitting his sweat spot every time. After a few moments they both cum together and Tsuna is completely exhausted and sore. "Hey I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle it, I could still go for a few more rounds but I guess that would be to much for a now non virgin like you." Alaude smirks while wishpering into Tsuna's ear making him moan. Alaude lifts Tsuna up and starts putting their clothes on and then brings him into his room and lays him down onto the bed. Alaude then crawls into bed also and brings Tsuna closer to him as they cuddle and fall asleep.


End file.
